Jealous
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: Sebastian does what he needs to get information, even if it is sleeping with the ladies. But what happens when all of this gets to the butler's master? yaoi. Cielxsebastian.


The night was chill and silent. Snow fell softly, so clear it could look like sugar in the clouded, gray sky. Their was no moon, the thick clouds blocked it out. The only lighting was the dim street lamps. As the snow fell, it was highlighted by the lamps, giving the snow flake a sparkle type look. Yes, it was the start of winter. Which meant cold. Ciel Phantomhive did not like the cold.

Ciel shivered faintly as he stood on the side walk, waiting for Sebastian to finish gathering information. This time, Sebastian was forced to get much needed information by giving sex. Ciel sighed, wrapping his arms around himself in attempt to warm himself up, seeing his breath in front of his face.

Soon enough, Sebastian walked out of the house, a sign the information was about to be given. Ciel walked into the large well decorated house. Even though it was well past midnight, the town house was well lit, but still quiet.

The young boy looked up at Sebastian, perfect as ever, he thought and wondered if he always looked that perfect, even during sex. He blushed, shaking the thought from his head quickly as he entered a large bedroom. A woman the age of 24 named Mariee was sitting on the bed, a blush on her face that made Ciel want to slap it of her. But why did he care? Sebastian was just a servant, a simple pawn, getting information they needed.

Mariee's hair was a vivid red which put Ciel in mind of a certain shinigami. Her skin was flawless and a dark tan. She had an Indian accent and her eyes were a gray/brown. She was thin but curvy. And if Sebastian didn't just 'do' her, he could have considered her attractive. But now he only saw her as a whore. But that didn't matter.

Ciel had what he came for after a matter of minuets, the woman too eager to spill what what seemed as if were her deepest secrets. It probably wouldn't have mattered if it was her deepest secret, she would have spilled anything for another go with Sebastian.

The case was a simple one. A mass murder.. again. But not as bad as jack the ripper. But still a murder. Mariee's sister and mother both were murdered and her young brother disappeared two days after the mother and sister were found dead. Both striped naked and several serous injuries. The brother still missing and the father has been dead for a few years.

Ciel said his farewell and left the small house and got into the carriage as Sebastian opened the door for him. Ciel looked out of the window, frowning faintly and closed his eyes. It had to be past midnight and Ciel was soon half asleep as he saw his large home through his barely open eye.

Ciel closed his eye as Sebastian came to open the door, The butler gave a small smile to the nearly asleep and peaceful looking boy and pulled him into his strong arms, closing the door to the carriage with his elbow and continued to walk up to the mansion's front door.

As Sebastian walked inside, it was quiet, as to be expected. Nothing, surprisingly, was broken. At least in the main entrance hall. Ciel was laying quietly in Sebastian's firm hold, now asleep as Sebastian walked up the stair case and to his lord's room.

The next morning, Ciel slowly arouse from his bed. Going through the morning routine almost mechanical. The day went quickly, papers signed, tea drank. But all done mechanically. Ciel barely looked at Sebastian, seeming as if the boy was in his own world.

Ciel was in his own world, in a way. He could tell Sebastian knew he was acting odd- the demon knew everything. But Ciel didn't exactly know himself why he was dazed, hypnotized by blurred, unclear thoughts that drew him away from reality. Indeed, the thoughts were about his assignment from the Queen, so when the butler asked if anything was the matter, he would simply tell him he was thinking about the murders.

It was around noon when Sebastian went to Ciel's study to retrieve him for lunch. He knocked on the door silently and once Sebastian was gained allowance into the room, he walked in. Ciel was blankly staring at the papers in front of him. Sebastian could tell it was even a blank spot, no words were being read, or looked at. The raven haired man strode to the desk, concern and slight curiousness hidden under the perfect face,

"Bocchan, lunch is prepared and ready for you." Sebastian said, looking at Ciel. Ciel hummed softly, looking at Sebastian.

"I will be in the dining area in a moment, Sebastian." Ciel said, his voice more emotionless than usual. Sebastian frowned softly.

"It will get cold, my lord. Would you like me to stay until you are rea-"

"No, you may leave." Ciel said quickly, cutting off Sebastian. Sebastian frowned deeper, and bowed softly, walking out of the room.

After a few moments, Ciel reached the dining hall, taking his seat as Sebastian stood beside him.

"Today for lunch i have prepared watercress sandwiches and jasmine tea." Sebastian said as he served the sandwich. Ciel nodded faintly to show he heard.

As lunch progressed, Ciel seemed to get more and more dazed. Sebastian sighed softly, not liking that he kept repeating himself, though he knew the answer would never change.

"My lord, I apologize, but I cannot help my self but to ask again. Are you alright?" Ciel's hand froze that was holding the teacup to his lips and brought it down.

"I have told you earlier. Sebastian. I am fine." Ciel said, saying the last words with an annoyed tone. Sebastian relaxed softly, hearing even the annoyed tone that he had missed for even one day be hinted at. But something still was wrong.

"My lord, you do know we both detest lying"

"Yes, I am very aware. Thank you." Ciel said, finishing off the cooled tea. Sebastian watched Ciel stand and leave without another word. He couldn't say much more. Not wanting to anger his bocchan any more with repetitive questions, he slipped into the kitchen to finish cleaning the new found messes of the day.

Ciel sat in his study. He shook his head, trying to stop being distant. Ciel was actually annoyed. Yes, that is not anything new, but it was himself that was annoying him. He couldn't stop any of the thoughts that flowed through his mind. All having something to do about the butler... It is always the damn butler.


End file.
